Electroluminescence is commonly known as panel lighting. In light panels, particles of scintillation material, or electroluminophore, are suspended in a thin layer of non-conductive material such as plastic. This layer is sandwiched between two plate conductors one of which represents a translucent substance, such as glass or plastic, coated on the inside with a thin film of oxide of metal. With the two conductors acting as electrodes, a current is passed through the electroluminophore, causing it to luminesce. Luminescent panels may serve a variety of purposes, for example, to illuminate clock and radio dials, to outline the risers in staircases, and to provide luminous walls. Until recently, the use of panel lighting was restricted because the current requirements for large installations were excessive and because the life of the phosphor and the conductor coating was limited. However, recent advancements in the material science have resulted in the development of electroluminophores that emit bright light in different wavelengths for thousands of hours.
The art of stained glass is known for nearly one thousand years. It is based on the effect of light passing through a colored glass thus creating a beautiful glowing image. The colored pieces of glass are interconnected, usually by lead or copper. The main drawback of stained glass is the high cost of production caused by the need for a highly skilled labor and a substantial time required to produce the stained glass objects. Another drawback of stained glass is based on the fact that, in order to obtain the full visual effect, a stained glass object must be installed in a window. But even then, at night, when there is no light, there is no image.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 286,434, Herzog disclosed imitation stained glass with the imitation leads applied to the surface of glass. This glass is coated between the imitation lead strips with varnish, lacquer, or a similar colored substance, transparent or translucent.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,641, Woodman et al disclosed simulated stained glass panels printed with transparent colors in a desired pattern with simulated lead strips separating the colored areas.
The above two patents have addressed the high cost and the complexity of manufacturing of stained glass, but the simulated stained glass object would not glow unless it is installed in a window where the image can only be seen during the daytime.
In the late 19th–early 20th Century, Luis Comfort Tiffany created some of the most beautiful stained glass works ever made. However, he was concerned with the limitations of stained glass. This is why Tiffany decided to utilize the newly invented incandescent light in creating a new “Tiffany lamp” where the art of stained glass could be enjoyed day and night. However, this is a costly technology that requires the use of a light bulb and wrapping the artwork around it, thus limiting the size and shape of the stained glass object.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,483, Holt disclosed a method of making simulated stained glass articles such as Tiffany-style lamp shades where a pre-patterned color film is sandwiched between pre-forms made of a translucent material. However, this method has all the drawbacks of the Tiffany method except for the high manufacturing cost.